


Puppy Tails - Caught

by Aurora_bee



Series: Puppy tails [39]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 07:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_bee/pseuds/Aurora_bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock should be more careful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Tails - Caught

They were down at the morgue in St Barts again and Sherlock was looking at a fresh corpse. Prodding and poking and sticking needles in its arm to see if the capillaries in the skin would rupture. John sat on the floor rolling a ball around to keep Gladstone occupied. Molly sat watching, staring at Sherlock occasionally when she didn’t think he was looking.

Sherlock pulled his magnifying glass out and looked closely at the skin, bending over in the process. John looked over at Molly who was smiling looking at Sherlock’s bottom. He couldn’t deny her that. She could look, but she couldn’t touch. John caught Molly’s eye and she realised she’d been caught, she blushed. John winked at her and she giggled.

“What’s all this noise, I’m trying to think.” Sherlock said turning around to look Molly in the eye.

“Oh uhm… Would you like me to get you a coffee? Black two sugars right?” Sherlock nodded in response, Molly looked over at John. “Would you like one John?” She asked.

“No thanks.” Said John shaking his head, and getting to his feet. Molly slipped away embarrassed.

John across at Sherlock folding his arms across his chest.

“You have no idea do you?” John said as Sherlock glanced at him.

“I try to ignore it.” Sherlock said his attention directed at the corpse.

“Couldn’t you at least try to be a bit nicer to her.” Sherlock looked John in the eye.

“Would you prefer that I lead her on? Would that be nicer John? I thought being myself would suffice, but she still likes me.” Sherlock rubbed his forehead agitated.

“Sherlock.” John touched Sherlock’s arm. “She likes you, you aren’t going to be able to change that. I like you and you’re an arrogant, annoying, lazy git.” Sherlock grinned, stooping slightly.

“And…” Sherlock replied.

“You have the most amazing mouth.” John stepped forward and claimed Sherlock lips wrapping his arm around him to grab a handful of bum.

There was a clatter and John turned around to see Molly, coffee mugs smashed on the floor. 

“Oh.” She said not moving, her eyes welling up with tears. John pulled away from Sherlock and reached out toward her.

“Molly please don’t…” Molly turned and fled, the tears blinding her until she reached the locker room. She sat down on the bench put her hands to her eyes and sobbed. She should have realised.

 

“Molly?” John called through the ladies locker room door. He could hear her crying. “Molly please. I’m so sorry.” Molly looked down at her lab coat, she was going to have to change it. She’d spilt coffee all over it. Why the hell did she bother anyway? It wasn’t like Sherlock was ever going to notice her, especially not now. Not now because he was with John who she’d unintentionally ignored. Not able to remember his name because everything was Sherlock.

Molly could still hear John waiting outside the door. She wiped her face and put on a clean lab coat. Opening the door she saw John had Gladstone with him. John swallowed hard.

“Sherlock’s gone for a walk.” Molly nodded feeling embarrassed. John reached out to touch her arm and thought better of it. “I don’t know what to say Molly. What can I do to make this better?”

“You could go away and never come back.” She blurted then sniffed into her sleeve. “I don’t mean that John.” Molly said as John frowned. “Sherlock could never love me anyway.” 

“He likes you Molly he really does.” John sighed. “He’s just…”

“Gay.” Molly blurted out. John cringed.

“Uhm yes..” John replied as Molly narrowed her eyes.

“But you’re not gay, I’ve seen you with your girlfriends.” Molly accused, John thinned his lips not sure how to answer that one.

“I’m queerer than a purple unicorn singing Madonna.” That seemed to work because Molly was laughing, and clutching her sides. He grinned and she smiled back up at him. “I’m sorry Molly. I don’t want to hurt you.” She lifted her head and gave John a kiss on the cheek.

“I know. Tell Sherlock I’ll stop trying to ask him out now.” Molly said. John grinned, a spark in his eye.

 

2 weeks later…..

Sherlock had finally gathered the courage to face Molly again. He was using the microscope when she appeared. He looked up and forced a smile out. Molly grinned in return, nothing had changed there then. Molly coughed trying to get his attention. Sherlock looked up remembering that John had told him to be polite.

“Yes Molly?” He said trying to keep the annoyance out of his voice.

“I was just wondering if you’d like to come for coffee with me? You know, you and me, together, going upstairs to the cafeteria, and drinking a cup of coffee each, talking and stuff.” Sherlock rolled his eyes.

“And what exactly would you like to talk about Molly?” He asked exasperated. Molly smirked.

“Well I thought you could give me some advice. I’m going on a date tonight, and I don’t know what to wear. With you being gay and everything I thought you could help.” Sherlock rubbed his temples.


End file.
